


something about the way you love me that finally feels like home

by PastelGreywaren



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos’ POV, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just really cute honestly, my lame excuse to use science terms because I’m a scientist, post ep 100, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGreywaren/pseuds/PastelGreywaren
Summary: Night Vale is an odd town full of odd occurrences, but it is home. Cecil is home.•x•x•Sometimes Carlos wonders why Night Vale is so otherworldly and foreign, yet it remains the only place he considers home above anywhere else in the world.





	something about the way you love me that finally feels like home

Sometimes Carlos wonders why Night Vale is so otherworldly and foreign, yet it remains the only place he considers home above anywhere else in the world. When he walks down Oxford Street and has to avoid the writhing tendrils that snatch at his ankles from the storm drains, he has a bit of an existential crisis. But then he walks in front of Old Woman Josie’s house and she waves at him from her kitchen window, her angelic friends— all named Erika— peering from the doorstep with their many milky eyes and giving him a wave, and he doesn’t _think_ he’s having a crisis when warmth floods his chest, and he waves merrily back.

Sometimes, the rational, “the-laws-of-physics-are-the-supreme-law” part of him deep inside freaks out when his Geiger counter squeals about eight octaves higher than what should be possible when entering the radio station, or the library, or Big Rico’s... And when the sun screams when it sets six hours too early. And when he returns to his lab only to find his agar plates running from their incubator on six spindly legs, and his supply of bromothymol blue floating eight feet off of the ground. But, he listens to the laughter of everyone in Big Rico’s while enjoying a slice of wheat-free pizza, and he sneaks a bit of pepperoni to Khoshekh, who floats four feet off of the ground, while holding his breath, and he feels that warmth in his chest bubble over.

Many times, Carlos finds himself in as much awe as horror when taking in Night Vale and all its strange, strange glory. The lights above the Arby’s are as beautiful as they are disconcerting, and the books that nip at your ankles on the third floor of the library are as charming as they are terrifying. Now more than ever, he feels more awe than horror, though he knows that residual fear will never really leave. He just doesn’t let it rule him. He speaks softly with his niece (niece-in-law?), laughing at her witty quips as she wheels along beside him. He cheers and whoops at the Night Vale High School homecoming football game between Steve Carlsberg and Cecil.

Oh, Cecil... Carlos might have been wrong when he concluded that Night Vale felt more like home than anything else. He is home wherever Cecil is. He comes home after late nights in the lab to find his husband reheating Thai food from the only restaurant in town that doesn’t serve it floating and humming ominously. Cecil shakes his hips to an invisible beat, foot tapping, and turns, only for his eyes to brighten and his smile to soften as he spots Carlos.

“Beautiful, perfect Carlos,” he murmurs, an affectionate hand moving to cup Carlos’ jaw as the man listens to that rich tenor he loves so dearly.

And Carlos loops his arms around Cecil’s waist, pressing chaste kisses to his lips until his husband laughs out a soft, “our dinner is getting cold”.

And the two of them spend the evening with lukewarm Thai food, a marathon of Mythbusters, and an overly-plush couch with a fluffy blanket.

When Cecil kisses him goodnight, all soft skin, soft hair, and soft smiles, in darkness of Night Vale, Carlos knows he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first fic for WTNV and I’m super pumped. Comments are really appreciated, and thank you again! <33
> 
> On a side note, if anyone happens to be a Fire Emblem fan, check out my fic “Of the Indigo Skies”! I hear it’s pretty rad ;) 
> 
> <3


End file.
